Unexpected Love
by criimsonlover98
Summary: OMG! My second FANFIC! hehe Mikan Sakura, an 18 year-old, who doesn't knwo her past. She lost her memories and lives in a house with her Jii-chan that are full fo lies. Mikan meets a creepy guy named Natsume, he seems really familair to her but who is he really? Join the adventure with Mikan who slowly learns about her past!
1. The Beginning of A New Chapter

Author's note: heey guys! Once again this is criimsonlover98 ! This is my new fanfic! I just thought of this in class when my friend gave me this idea! PLZ R&R ! any suggestions would be considerd~.~

BTW: I DONT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR THEIR CHARACTERS!

Chapter 1: The Beginning

I was walking out of my house to get groceries and man it's really hot today! Oh I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Mikan Sakura. An 18-year old. My best friend is Hotaru Imai but she's studying overseas. She left 2 years ago. Hotaru said she'll come back as soon as she can so I'm waiting for her until she returns. Oh and I have the Nullification Alice, I inherited it by my father... but he passed on before I was born. Unfortunately, I really can't tell anymore than that since my memories were erased after I was hit by something when I was 7. I still couldn't remember who my mother was even though I felt like I knew her in my dreams. I also live with my Jii-chan, it isn't the best house you can get but it was comfortable to me and my Jii-chan.

Since today is Saturday, I decided to go grocery shopping. Oh and I also I got an interview at the Hyuuga Company. How lucky can I get? The richest company in Alice City actually accepted me but I still have to do the interview with the boss of the company. His name is Akira Hyuuga. He has a son and a daughter. I hope I pass the interview -

"Oi Madame! Would you watch where you're going!" screamed an angry driver yelled at me.

"Huh! How did I get here?" I yelled back.

The driver slapped his forehead and turned on his engine. I quickly got over the streets and went on to the sidewalk.

I guess I kind of lost track of where I was going and ended up on the streets. I was already here at the grocery store, I walked in and found a cart. I quickly got it before anyone got it before me. I went in the store and right away saw a guy with big sunglasses and a huge cap hiding his face. I wasn't sure if he was hiding on purpose or he was just plain creepy.

I went to the Dairy products area and started to shop for the things on my list.

Oh my! This is way too much stuff to carry. I wonder if Jii-chan is able to eat all of this. I turn around to go to the next available line but the same creepy guy was staring at me. I quickly turned around and went to find a line on the other side of the store.

I quickly handed the money to the lady and left the store. Oh man! It was dark and I check my watch. "OMG! I'M LATE!" I screamed and started to speed walk with the heavy grocery.

THUMP THUMP THUMP

I heard footsteps and big ones too. I started to freak out and started to walk a little bit faster. The sound came closer and closer. I turned around and heard laughter in front of me. That's weird I swear I heard steps behind me. I turned around and saw three tall guys laughing at me.

"Where are you going in the middle of night, pretty girl? Said one of the tall guys.

I didn't say anything and started walk past them but one of them caught my arm. I struggled to get free.

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed and bit his hand that was holding me.

"OUCH! COME BACK HERE B****!" one of them yelled.

Then I started to run, they were chasing after me and I was about to trip until someone caught me and pulled me into an alley. The three men looked around and kept going to the same direction.

The stranger was hugging me from behind and I felt his breath at back of my neck. It made me shiver. I got out of his grasp and turned around. I was shocked who it was. It was the same creepy guy from the store.

"You're the same creepy guy that was following me around in the store" I didn't realize I said it out loud until he raised his eyebrow at me.

"Oh my god, I didn't mean to say that out loud... oh thanks for saving me, my name is Mikan Sakura, what's yours?"

"You shouldn't tell your name to a stranger polka dots" the stranger said.

I was thinking hard of what he meant about polka dots. Then it hit me...

5...

4...

3...

2..

1.

"YOU PERVERT!" I screamed and put down my skirt that was flipped up.

"Tch.. soo noisy" he said and started to leave.

"...WAIT! You didn't tell me your name!" I yelled

He turned around "...My name is Natsume..." and he started to leave once again.

Hmmmm Natsume I feel like I know him for some reason... Oh well.

"Oh thanks again for saving me Natsume!" I yelled.

He waved his hand even though he was facing the other direction, but what really interested me was the colour of his eyes. His eyes were red... like vampires... naaah! He couldn't be a vampire, they don't exist.. or maybe they do... oh well, at least he didn't suck my blood. I check my watch and.. OMG it's already 7o'clock! Jii-chan is going to freak! And I ran all the way home.

OMG ! how was it ! this is my second fanfic! Plzzz R&R i just feedback if I should continue this or not! Thanks a lot for your support!

Criimsonlover98 signing out


	2. We Meet Again

Author's Note: hey guys it's me again criimsonlover98! Thanks for all of your support for my first fanfic True Love From the beginning to the end. It is still in progress. Ok now for my new story! Here we go!

BTW: I DONT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR THIER CHARACTERS

Chapter 2: We Meet Again

_Recap: _

"Oh thanks again for saving me Natsume!" I yelled.

He waved his hand even though he was facing the other direction, but what really interested me was the colour of his eyes. His eyes were red... like vampires... naaah! He couldn't be a vampire, they don't exist.. or maybe they do... oh well, at least he didn't suck my blood. I check my watch and.. OMG it's already 7o'clock! Jii-chan is going to freak! And I ran all the way home.

PRESENT:

I was checking myself in the mirror to see if I look appropriate for my interview. 3 inch high heels...check, hair in bun...check, black pencil skirt...check, and to top with all that is my blue frilly blouse. I look at my reflection and sighed. At least I look professional, now I got to sound professional.

I check my watch, it reads 7:30am. I got to be at the Hyuuga Company by 8:30. I have loads of time. So I decided to call my friends, Anna, Nonoko (which are twins by the way) and Sumire. Oh thank god, there online.

BRIIIIING BRIIIIING BRIIIING

"HI! MIKAN!" yelled the twins.

"hey..." said Sumire.

"Heey guys! Omg! I'm freaking out. I have no clue what I'm going to say at the interview" I said.

"Hey don't worry, it's just an interview, you going to be great. Just remember whatever you do just smile. What do you think Permy?" said Anna. She always knows what to say.

"HEY DON"T CALL ME PERMY!...Well, I think you should just flirt with him and seduce him. I heard he's a super hunk" said Sumire while checking her nails.

"Ewww Sumire, the guy is like in the 40s, why would I want to seduce him!?" I said with a disgusted face. Sumire always says something gross like that.

"No Mikan, I heard it the boss was retired recently. His son came into his position just a few days ago. I think I remember his name... nope I forgot... I was sure it started with an N" said Nonoko.

There's only one name that comes to mind. 'N' stands for Natsume... wait a second! Is it the same Natsume from before? Naah he didn't look like a high class person or anything wealthy the last time I saw him. I've never seen him after that incident. Maybe he's out of town... maybe. I wonder when I will see him again.

"EARTH TO MIKAN!" yelled Sumire.

"Wha—what? Did you say something?" I asked. Once again I was day dreaming about him again. Yes I said again. HE appeares in my dreams now. I wonder what it means.

"I was saying that I heard the new boss of the Hyuuga Company is a major hunk" said Sumire.

"Oh well, I'm not interested, I was just wondering if I look okay. Does it look too much?" I asked them not really paying attention what Sumire said.

"You look fine Mikan! Just stop putting that 'worry' look on. Just smile and you are COMPLETE!" Said the twins. I swear sometimes when they say the same thing at the same time, it creeps me out.

"Okay guys, I' m going to go to now. Bye" I said with a big smile on my face.

"Bye Mikan!" everyone said.

I log off and check my watch. 8:20...OMG! 10 minutes to get there and register my name! I'm going go to be late.

I got my stuff and ran out the door saying goodbye to Jii-chan.

"BYE JII-CHAN, I'M GOING TO THE INTERVIEW, WISH ME LUCK!" I yelled across the house.

"BYE MIKAN! BONZA!" yelled Jii-chan.

I barely made it, I quickly went to the front desk and registered my name. There are so many people here and when I people I meant GIRLS! Girls everywhere! Every girl either has a really short skirt on or part of the blouse is unbuttoned. Jeez what's the big deal? I heard the boss was a hunk but that kind of person that attract this MANY girls.

"Move out the way!" said someone behind me.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be in your way...umm I'm Mikan Sakura" I said with a smile on my face but that didn't get enough attention here.

"Well Sakura, watch where you're going" said a girl in front of her friends.

"It's okay Wakako, let's hurry and get in line" said the girl who now I have a better view of and man she is wearing very short clothing. It's like she's not even wearing any clothing! She is a slut.

The two girls walked passé me and registered their name at the front desk. I felt someone tap my shoulder, when I turned around I saw a very pretty girl but she looks really bold and confident kind of girl.

"Hi-i! I'm Nobara Ibaragi! And don't mind those girls. They've been doing that since the day they heard the boss's son is going to take the position here. You'll get used to it" said Nobara.

"Well, I think you're right about that. Oh my name is Mikan Sakura" I introduced.

"Well Mikan, welcome to the Hyuuga Company. I wish you good luck" said Nobara while she walked away. Hmmm I found my first friend here. YAY!

Suddenly, I heard someone clearing their throat from behind me. It was a guy with blond hair and he was wearing a professional outfit. Oh god! He really looks cute by the way.

"Welcome everyone to the Hyuuga Company and I'm Ruka Nogi. I'm the 2nd chief here for this morning. As you can see, the 's son isn't here yet so...please just sit in your seats and wait patiently" said Nogi.

Woah, not even the boss is here yet. Like come on the boss should never be late for a important meeting like this especially for people-

Suddenly, the door opens.

There he was the Hyuuga's son that was the Natsume I saw the other night.

"I'm sorry everyone.. please take your seats and get prepared to be called" said Natsume. It looked like recognized me because we locked eyes for 5 seconds and he smirked. OMG! The one of a kind smirk. HE walked passed me and whispered something that made me blush.

"...Polka Dots, we meet again.." said Natsume with his smirk still on his face as he passed by. THAT PERVERT! ... I can't still believe that he actually remembers me. I'm doomed for this interview.

How was it ? plz R&R ! I'll be updating my new chapter of True Love From Beginning to the end maybe the end of this week! But thank you for your support! Plz keep on suggesting on any ideas for this story or my other one! Thank you

Criimsonlover98 signing out.


End file.
